


Stained by You

by Sachiela



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Sub/Dom undertones, Top Lance, Trans Character, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: At the annual celebration of the start of the era of peace across the galaxy, Keith has a surprise for Lance. One they'll both definitely enjoy.





	Stained by You

**Author's Note:**

> So...this spawned from a random thought at 4am of how it would be so easy for Keith to wear a skirt with a slit up the back and sit right on Lance's lap for fun times. My friends mentioned him doing this at a party when I shared with them, and...it spiraled from there. 
> 
> This is honestly the first PWP I've posted online (though not the first smut I've ever written) and I don't know if I should feel proud or ashamed.
> 
> It's set to be a few years after the end of the series, with Allura and Adam still alive because I say so. If other characters can survive a plane crash, then so can Adam, dammit.
> 
> Yes, Keith is in a skirt in this, and, yes, he identifies as male. Clothes don't equal gender and this is really just written for fun.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Also, tell me if there are any tags I should add.
> 
> Title is from Insatiable by Darren Hayes. (Alternate title: _Clothes Make the Man [Come]_ \- courtesy of Mars.)

Keith had already shooed Lance out of the bathroom twice and was gearing up for a third and a possible door slammed in his face when he felt Lance’s hand start trailing up his leg through the slit in his long red skirt.

“If you don’t stop and let me finish getting ready, we’re _actually_ going to be late. And I’ll leave you to explain to Shiro and Allura _why_ ,” he threatened, grabbing Lance’s wrist before his fingers could travel any higher. No point in spoiling the surprise until he was ready to tell him.

Even though they never really had feelings for one another (and, in fact were dating/married to other people), Allura and Shiro were still the “space parents” of the paladins and the threat was enough to get Lance to back off. At least for now. Keith figured he’d have about another five minutes to finish getting ready before Lance tried something again.

It was good to know his hard work was appreciated, at least.

He adjusted his binder slightly, making sure everything was situated properly and taking a moment to admire the embroidered design of flames in slightly darker red stitching than the base fabric. It matched the stitching at the base of the skirt as well and he couldn’t think of anything better he’d prefer to wear to the celebration that evening.

Finishing up a couple small braids in his hair and pinning them back to keep everything out of his face, he deemed himself as ready as he would ever be and stepped out of the bathroom to pull on a pair of heels he got specifically to match the dress. While they were black and could theoretically match anything, the soles were the same deep red as the stitching on his outfit and he’d definitely seen the way Lance’s eyes had widened when he bought them.

Lance was waiting for him by the front door to their apartment, looking absolutely delectable in his pale blue dress shirt and dark slacks. It took some effort for Keith to keep his greeting kiss chaste when he saw how the fabric stretched where it was rolled up over his boyfriend’s forearms.

“Ready?”

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to have a night in instead?” Lance asked, loosely holding his hips where a thin stripe of skin was visible between the shirt and skirt.

Keith danced away with a little laugh, heels clicking on the hardwood. “No, babe. You _know_ we can’t miss this. If you’re ready, let’s go, yeah?” He gave Lance a quick kiss on the cheek. “Promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

*~*~*~*

Hunk waved at them in passing as he worked on setting up the buffet table with the rest of his staff. Speeches and toasts had already completed for the evening, so mingling could start in earnest for most of the guests. It was the annual celebration for the final end of the reign of the Galra empire and the start of a era of peace throughout the universe. While it bored Keith to no end, he knew Lance loved the chance to catch up with everyone they’d helped and worked with during their time as paladins and he wouldn’t begrudge him a moment of it.

Allura and Romelle chatted with Hunk for a bit, both of them giving him a quick kiss before wandering off to do some mingling of their own, leaving him to his work. Both ladies were dressed in full gowns in pink and teal respectively, the fabric flowing around them like water. Meanwhile, Shiro and Adam chatted with Matt and Pidge and a few other delegates from other planets.

Having gotten their own plates of food and cloth napkin wrapped silverware, Lance led Keith over to more of an alcove area that had a few armchairs and tables for people to sit and chat. While Keith had been expecting to walk around like the others, he had no complaints about this change. It worked much better with his own plans, after all.

Lance draped his napkin across his lap and Keith, not feeling any need to sit too far away, perched on the armrest of Lance’s chair, eating a few of the items he had grabbed slowly. Hunk’s food, no matter what the planet of origin of the ingredients, was always divine and deserved to be appreciated.

They traded a few items, feeding them to each other, as Lance spoke with those that came by. At first, they were pretty popular, which didn’t surprise either of them given their roles in ending the war, but before too long the guests in their corner tapered off, finding other conversations and people to keep them entertained.

Keith gave a slow glance around the room, making sure no one was headed their way for the foreseeable future. It looked like they were in the clear. He placed his plate on a nearby table to be taken care of later and stood up straight, making a show of stretching slightly as if he’d gotten stiff sitting too long on the armrest.

Still no one came by.

Knowing he’d have to do the next part quickly before anyone accidentally saw, he leaned down in front of Lance to catch his lips in a kiss, using his body as a shield as he unzipped Lance’s pants with nimble fingers and drew him out, giving him a few quick pumps to get him started.

“Babe, _what_ are you--?”

Keith kissed him again to stop any protests as he grabbed his own napkin and placed it slightly higher on Lance’s lap, so his dick was sticking out between the two pieces of cloth. It looked ridiculous, but it would hopefully keep any mess to a minimum.

That done, he stood up straight, twisted his skirt as he turned so the slit was straight down his back, and promptly seated himself on Lance’s lap. He reached back as he settled in close, looking like he was just steading himself a bit, to line up the head of Lance’s cock with his hole and slide him right where he’d been wanting him all evening. Having been torn between nervousness and arousal since they left their apartment, he was slick enough that it was just a steady glide until Lance was fully encased inside him.

 _Fuck_ , this was exactly what he’d needed.

Lance’s arms wrapped tight around his waist and pulled him back, shifting the cock inside him slightly and causing him to bite his lip, even as he moved his skirt so that it was covering them much like a lap blanket. He had to take careful breaths for a few moments, preventing any loud moans from escaping and giving them away.

“Not wearing anything under there at all, baby? Did you plan this? Wanted to stuff yourself full with everyone around us none the wiser?”

Blush high on his cheeks, Keith turned his head to hide it against the side of Lance’s head as he felt Lance’s dick twitch and _grow_ , but the other tsked and turned him back to face the room.

“Oh, no, you don’t. You wanted to have my cock in you while surrounded by everyone; you’re gonna watch them all. Any of them looking this way, kitten? Do you think any of them know just how needy you are? Just how much of a slut you are for me?”

Again, Keith had to bite his lip to keep back a whine. Fuck, Lance knew exactly what those words would do to him, felt himself pulse and get even slicker, easing the way for Lance to give one forceful shove up.

Shit, had anyone seen that?

No one seemed to be making any faces at them, or gesturing their way while talking to others, so he was hopeful.

“Is this what you meant when you said it’d be worth my while?”

“There was a reason...a reason I wanted to wear this. And keep your hands from sliding up too high when I was trying to get ready,” Keith whispered as he shifted to get a little more comfortable.

Lance buried his face in Keith’s shoulder to mask his groan. “I’m going to get you back for this later.”

“Looking forward to it.”

A few others came over to speak with them soon after and Keith struggled to keep track of the conversation. He gave a few responses when people looked his way and overall it seemed to be going well. The same small talk as ever.

“You two make such a lovely couple. It’s heartening to see after such trying times,” one elder said to them. Keith blushed almost the color of his outfit, but the dignitary only chuckled.

“If only he knew the real reason for your blush,” Lance whispered as the dignitary walked away.

There were a few people that came and went after that, all the usual simple conversation, checking in on the state of the universe, things like that. If he didn’t have a very good reason to not get up, Keith would have probably wandered out bored ages ago. This was Lance’s area of expertise and he kept up conversation after conversation without a fuss, only prompting Keith to give a response or two on occasion. And no one seemed to be any the wiser, thinking that Keith was just his normal taciturn self.

“I’m proud, kitten, not a single person seems to know what’s going on. I’d hate to be escorted out for indecent behavior, especially when you’re clenching me so beautifully every time someone new comes by.”

Lance moved his hands down briefly to rub along Keith’s legs and it sent shivers up and down his spine.

“Lance, _please_.”

“Oh, no, baby. You started this. You’re just going to have to deal until it’s polite for us to leave.” He looked at the time piece over the buffet at the front of the room. “Mmm, could even be a couple more hours. At least the speeches are all done, right?”

Keith took a shaky breath and nodded. God, he didn’t think he could wait as long as Lance was hinting at. There was no way. He was already so soaked that he couldn’t tell if he’d already come once and hadn’t noticed or was just leaking slick like a damn fountain.

Considering how much Lance turned him on, either was a possibility.

Allura and Romelle almost joined them for a moment, but whatever silent communication Allura and Lance had between them caused the princess to frown at them--one that Keith knew would mean a very strongly worded lecture in their future--before carefully leading Romelle away to talk to someone else. And while Keith was _not_ looking forward to that potential lecture, he was relieved that Lance had discouraged them from coming over. It was one thing to do this in front of an unsuspecting audience, the thrill of it more than enough to keep his arousal keyed up, but there was no way to keep this hidden from their friends should they join them, which would completely kill the mood for Keith.

As they both watched the crowds, still sharing a few polite words when anyone happened to wander by, Lance kept his arms snug around Keith’s waist. Whenever there was a clear opening, where no one was looking their way and no one close by enough to hear any of the little gasps Keith made, Lance would shove his hips up, using his hold on Keith to pull him down at the same time. From a distance, it hopefully looked like they were just adjusting to get more comfortable.

“You feel so good inside, kitten. All warm and snug for me. I wouldn’t mind doing this all day.”

Keith let out a whisper of a whine and felt his boyfriend’s smirk against his neck.

“Would you like that, baby? Just spend a lazy day at home sitting on my cock all day? Or does it need to be out in public like this? Maybe we could get on one of those trains that circle the city. With how many bumps and vibrations we’d have to deal with, I bet you’d be able to come so many times for me.”

The visuals alone almost set Keith off completely.

They spoke to a few more delegates for a moment, though Keith would be hard pressed to remember any of the conversation that happened around him. He was still watching people, but his pulse thrumming in his ears made all sounds muffled.

Thank god Lance was able to keep it together enough for the both of them.

Keith didn’t know if it was luck or those damn “sharpshooter” skills Lance liked to brag about, but his next random thrust hit that _spot_ inside Keith dead-on and he curled into himself slightly, covering his mouth with his hands as orgasm ripped through him.

Vaguely aware of everything around him still, Keith noticed that their luck might have finally run out. There was a concerned staff member nearby, probably asking if he was all right. He felt Lance chuckle against his back and _fuck_ if the vibrations didn’t send another shudder of release through him.

He could tell that Lance was trying to get the staff member to leave them be--probably before Hunk was alerted or, worse, _Shiro_ \--but the staff wouldn’t take the hint. Finally gathering himself back together, even as ripples of pleasure still sung through his veins, he coughed lightly. “Sorry, he caught me off guard with something and I choked on my own spit when I started laughing. Stupid, huh?” Keith offered, hoping the roughness of his voice fit his lie enough to make it plausible.

It seemed to be enough. The staff member brought him a glass of water before wandering off to check on the other guests.

His little fit also looked to be enough to deter anyone else from bothering them for awhile. Maybe they thought he needed time to recover from his coughing? Either way, he wasn’t about to waste the opportunity.

“You close, hun?” he whispered to the man behind him. He might have been a bit fucked out and oversensitive, but like hell he would leave Lance hanging. This _was_ all a surprise for him after all.

Lance nodded against his shoulder. “Mm. Almost lost it the same time you did, kitten, but saw the staff approaching and had to keep it together. Fuck, you’re so hot. I can’t believe you came in front of all of them and no one knew.”

“Because that’s just for you,” Keith replied, clenching around Lance as rhythmically as he could, hoping to literally milk his release out of him. “Inside. Want you to fill me up. Claim me as yours in front of everyone.”

It was a risk, saying that out loud even as softly as he did, given that some of the species around them had better hearing than others, but it was enough for Lance, who tensed up around him and filled him just like he asked, triggering another small orgasm out of Keith.

Neither of them were in any state to move for several moments, but that was fine. The party itself started to wind down around them and they gave polite farewell waves to the first few who left. In the slight bustle, none of them noticed the gasp Keith let out when Lance softened enough to finally slide out. He could feel the mess dripping out of him and bit his lip to hide his pleased smile. Nothing was better than proof that he’d made his boyfriend feel good.

As more and more people around them started shuffling towards the exit at the front of the room, Keith slid forward just enough for Lance to give himself a cursory wipe-down and tuck himself back in his pants. He tapped Keith’s shoulder to let him know he was done and Keith took one last deep breath, praying that the napkins caught enough of it for both of them to be able to leave without obvious stains.

He stood carefully, making sure he was steady on his heels, twisting the waist of the skirt as he went so that the slit was properly positioned over his right leg once more. Gathering up the napkins to throw away (like hell he was going to force anyone to deal with that), he gave Lance a quick kiss.

“Gonna go finish cleaning up in the bathroom. Be right back.”

“Don’t leave me waiting too long.” Lance’s fingers trailed along his hips as he walked away, raising goosebumps wherever they touched.

The bathroom was deserted when he entered and he quickly shoved the napkins into the bottom of the trash bin before going into one of the stalls to wipe down between his legs, whimpering from oversensitivity. Thank god the napkins had gotten the worst of it, he thought.

Clean as he could be without a proper shower, he washed his hands and returned to where he left Lance, who stood when he saw him. Keith was more than happy to snuggle into his chest, the noise of goodbyes fading beneath the sound of Lance’s heartbeat.

“You ready to get out of here, baby?” Lance asked and Keith looked up to see a glint in his eyes that sent shivers down his spine.

He nodded and stepped away enough for them to walk while sliding his hand into Lance’s. “Yeah, more than.”

Allura still looked ready to potentially skin them alive when they said good night to her and Romelle, but there was nothing she could do about it while they were all still here, not unless she wanted to draw attention to the fact that she’d _known_ and not said anything to stop or prevent it. Thankfully she was the only one that gave any indication of knowing what had happened, not that Keith spared it much thought as he followed Lance back to their shuttle.

Lance had a promise of payback to fulfill, after all, and Keith couldn’t wait.


End file.
